<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Company Christmas Party by Delaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968183">Company Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya'>Delaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Gladnis Christmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Company Christmas Party, Drink Spiking, Drunk Ignis Scientia, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct and Prompto's antics cause Ignis to over imbibe. Thankfully Gladio is there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Gladnis Christmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Company Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Gladio noticed when entering the ballroom, was the smell. The hotel ballroom had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland, complete with dozens of real Christmas trees scattered around the room. Soft, twinkling lights dressed the large room in a warm glow, making it feel intimate despite the size.</p><p>"Regis' party committee really outdid themselves this year, huh?" Gladio said to his father as they moved among the gathered party goers.</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken, young Scientia had a hand in it this year."</p><p>Gladio snorted. "That explains it. He's always been an overachiever."</p><p>"He's a good example to follow." Clarus said, arching a brow at Gladio.</p><p>Gladio cleared his throat in response. He spotted the overachieving man himself in deep discussion with a short man in a light blue suit complete with snowmen.</p><p>As the two men approached, Gladio could hear bits of the conversation. </p><p>"The Sutherland account is the key. If we can get that sorted-"</p><p>"Ignis." Clarus interrupted with mock sternness. "Are you discussing work at this party? I'm certain Regis forbade you from doing so."</p><p>"Mr. Amicitia." Ignis gave a small nod of his head. "Lovely to see you here, sir. And you as well, Gladio."</p><p>"Don't change the subject, young man. You are forbidden from discussing work for the remainder of the evening on pain of death." Clarus declared with a mischievous smirk. "Gladio, see to it that Ignis here follows orders."</p><p>Gladio smiled back at his father and gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir." He reached out and placed a hand on Ignis' lower back. "Come on, Iggy. Let's go find something to drink."
Gladio led Ignis toward the dessert table at the back of the ballroom. “How about some winter sangria? It has your two favorite things, red wine and spices.”</p><p>Ignis chuckled softly and looped his arm around Gladio’s waist, which sent an unexpected shiver through Gladio. </p><p>At the dessert table Gladio spotted the backs of two familiar heads. “Do I want to know what you two are up to?”</p><p>Noct and Prompto spun around quickly, trying and failing to hide guilty expressions. </p><p>“Gladio! Iggy! What’re you doing here?” Prompto squeaked. </p><p>“Hey Iggy, Gladio.” Noct said, managing to sound bored despite his flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Evening, Noct. Prompto.” Ignis said, hastily dropping his arm from Gladio’s waist. Gladio felt the loss more than he expected and not for the first time, wondered if he was imagining something that wasn’t there. </p><p>“Allow me to repeat Gladio’s question. What <i>are</i> you two up to?”</p><p>“Just getting desserts.” Noct said. </p><p>“Hmm.” Gladio said, unconvinced. </p><p>“Well, see you later!” Prompto said cheerfully, pulling Noct towards the dance floor, the two disappearing in the crowd. </p><p>“What was all that about, you think?” Ignis asked. </p><p>“No idea. And right now, not our problem. What <i>is</i> our problem, is getting you a drink. Here.” Gladio handed Ignis a cup of red spiced wine, then turning around he grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby server. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Gladio smiled at Ignis as he raised his cup in a toast, “Just doing my job.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Two hours later, Gladio had managed to lose track of where Ignis had gone. He had been beside Gladio when Cyril from accounting had stopped them to ask Gladio about his plans for security at the annual company Gala in two months. Before Gladio had realized it, Ignis had disappeared and Gladio had started to think it was time to cut the blond man off. After Ignis’ third glass of sangria, Gladio was fairly certain he’d figured out what those two idiots had been doing by the dessert table. </p><p>He finally spotted Ignis near the center Christmas tree, deep in conversation with Regis, who was smiling bemusedly. </p><p>“I heartily believe that nothing beats a good pair of merino wool socks. They are soft and have antimicrobial properties. Helps keep feet from smelling.” Ignis’ words while emphatic, slurred ever so slightly and he was punctuating every other word with a pointed finger, while barely holding onto another glass of sangria in the other.</p><p>“There you are, Iggy. Been looking all over for you.” Gladio walked over and plucked the cup from Ignis.</p><p>“Gladio! How wonderful of you to join us. Regis and I were just discussing…well we were discussing, um.” Ignis’ eyes glazed as he tried futilely to recall what he’d just been saying.</p><p>“Evening Gladio. I’m glad to see you’ve managed to get Ignis to relax. But perhaps it’s time he gets some rest.”</p><p>“Agreed, sir. I was thinking I should take him up to his room.”</p><p>“Good idea.” Regis agreed with an indulgent smile. “Good night, Ignis. I’ll see you on Monday and we can continue our sock discussion then.”</p><p>Ignis focused on Regis and gave him a sloppy smile. “Yes, of course. Good night.” Ignis said, but made no move to leave.</p><p>Gladio gently grabbed his arm, “Come on, Iggy. I think it’s time we called it a night. I’m pretty sure those two halfwits spiked the already alcoholic sangria bowl.”</p><p>Ignis said nothing, just gave Gladio a muddled smile.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luckily, both he and Ignis had rooms in the hotel and it was an easy job to guide (half carry) Ignis to the elevator and down the hall to his room. He was glad that the key card Ignis kept in his jacket pocket was still in the envelop, which had the room number written on it. </p><p>He managed to open the door while Ignis clung to his side, arm draped around Gladio’s shoulders. Stepping into the room, he let go of Ignis long enough to close the door. The other man wobbled over to the bed before promptly falling face first into the mattress. </p><p>Gladio shook his head and smiled, wishing he had Prompto’s camera. The only other time he’d seen Ignis this trashed was Freshman year in college. If that was anything to go by, Ignis was going to be hurting in the morning. </p><p>Despite Ignis’ slim frame, he was heavier than one would expect. However, Gladio managed to turn Ignis onto his back and pull him up to the pillows before slipping off the man’s shoes. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over Ignis’ passed out form.</p><p>“Good night, Iggy.” He whispered, pulling Ignis’ glasses off and pushing soft blond hair off his face. Before he could remove his hand, Ignis grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Lay down.” Ignis murmured softly. So softly, that Gladio wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.  </p><p>“I’m gonna go, Iggy. If you need me, just call. I’m one floor down.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Um.” Gladio had no idea how to respond to that.</p><p>“Just stay. I’m cold.” Ignis punctuated his command by pulling Gladio down onto the bed with surprising strength for a drunk man. Gladio fell, half on top of Ignis, but was quick to roll to the other side. He’d intended to slide off the other side of the bed, but before he could, Ignis had rolled over and wrapped an arm and leg over Gladio’s body. </p><p>“Uh, Iggy?”</p><p>His only answer was a soft snore. Letting out a sigh, he kicked off his shoes, pulled the blanket over both of them, and settled in for the night. While not how he’d intended to end the night, he wasn’t exactly mad about it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos or commented! You have no idea (or maybe you do) how much that means to me. <br/>I now owe this series TWO missing installments, but they will materialize, I promise. :D</p><p>Once again, no beta - so any and all mistakes are mine. If something is egregious please PM me so I can fix.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>